


A New Dragon Rises

by Evangleline



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Self-Insert, Video Game Mechanics, gamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangleline/pseuds/Evangleline
Summary: Forgotten after her death while her reaper went off on vacation a young woman finds herself trapped for 3 years. When her reaper finally shows up he aims to cover his tracks by tossing her out of our dimension and into the multiverse. With a few 'misplaced' wish gems thrown in what could possibly await? Gamer Elements.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 158





	1. Exit Scene Right

It wasn't that I was needy or one of those girl's that sought out attention. . . but SERIOUSLY? COME ON! It's been months at the very least maybe even years since I ended up in this void. I had found myself in an empty green field that was so reminiscent of the one I had gone to with my mother before she died of cancer. When I first arrived here I thought that maybe she was here and had been waiting. Then I thought maybe she just hadn't expected me so soon and that was why she wasn't here. After all, it has only been 3 years. But time kept passing and I felt like I was losing my mind being alone in this place.

Was I being punished? I was a good daughter, wasn't I? I may not have been the nicest person in the world what with my temper. But I did my best to be to be a good person. I did my best so that it wouldn't get to me. My mother always used to say it was the Boricua in me coming out. Was this my punishment for the times I lost it? For that one time Mia Torres started a fight with me and I used her lack of a brain against her so she ran into a brick wall when she tried charging me and laughed? Sure, she ended up bleeding and crying like a little bitch but it was her own fault! All I did was dodge. . . and maybe give a little push . . . and maybe I grabbed her hair and started smashing her head against it but the puta shouldn't have mentioned my mom.

I wish I could even say I died doing good and living up to my mom's dreams for me. I wanted to be a teacher like her and was even taking college courses. It was hard. I was alone and putting myself through school while working a full-time job at the pizzeria near campus. If it wasn't for my scholarship covering most of my tuition and financial aid I wouldn't have been able to afford it on top of rent for my studio and even then I was living off Top Ramen, Lipton Soup, Sandwiches, and my free meal at work. Not being hungry or having to worry about how I'd pay the bills was one good thing about this place though.

The truth is I died because I was so exhausted that I didn't notice the car speeding down the block. I was so exhausted I didn't notice how the car didn't slow down but instead sped up despite the light turning yellow then red. All I noticed was when the pedestrian light lit up WALK and so I did. So tired, already falling asleep only 3 more blocks until I was in my little studio and could finally sleep the weekend away, the only weekend I'd had off in 4 months. Only that didn't happen. What happened was a car colliding with my body. What happened was the car pausing after I went flying through the air and hitting the ground. What happened was some drunk dipshit giving me the finger and calling me a 'stupid bitch' before getting back in after checking the hood of his car and driving off. I died alone in the middle of the night bleeding out on the street. Only to find myself alone in whatever this Purgatory/Hell was. It's like I got stuck in a crappy fanfic and the author was just to lazy to bother with my afterlife.

**It's a waiting room based on your favorite place to be. And, I'm sure that's not true.**

I turned around and found a fricking ball of light hovering behind me. "Did you just talk?"

**Of course, I did.**

"I've lost it. Being here alone with no one to talk to finally made me crack."

Yes, well I do have to apologize about that. You were supposed to be seen to upon arrival but it seems your file had been misplaced and I just got back from vacation so. . .ever been to Hawaii? It's beautiful this time of year?

"What year is it?"

**Right it is May 2, 2022.**

"I've been here for over 3 years?"

 **3 Years?!?!? That can't be right!** Suddenly a file appears in front of the ball and opens. The light starts to flicker glowing brighter then dimming. **Shit! Something like this hasn't happened in 932.....84 years! Alright look, Jean. You don't mind if I call you Jean do you?**

"It's Jen"

**My superiors can't find out about this so I have to get rid of you.**

"What?!?"

 **Look I'll make it worth it kid. I'm gonna toss you into the reincarnation cycle for another** **universe my superiors don't have access to because of whatever god/gods exist there. But I'll give you some wish gems that were misplaced so didn't make it to inventory and you'll be able to use them going into your new world for whatever. Oh, just a few things. You can't ever return, you can't bring a person/soul from this universe to you, you can't wish to instantly become some all powerful god well goddess unless you wish for a sex change. . . oh, and no infinite wishes. If you try to make any of those wishes your soul will simply cease to exist, fortunately the wish gems have a safety feature where you have to confirm them when not used in the hands of my boss or yours truly. Also you have to use the wishes before you get to your new universe in about 5 minutes, I'll give you a timer! See ya never, Jean.**

"It's Jen!" I scream at him before what looks like a black hole opens up next to me and sucks me in and I see a timer start from the corner of my eye.

**4:59**

**4:58**

**4:57**

**Wishes Remaining: 6**

This fucking asshole! Wait, he never said what universe he was sending me into.

"I wish I could travel throughout the multiverses but not my home universe."

**Wish Acceptable. Are you positive? 5 Wishes Remaining**

Yes. Ok. Next up he said I can't wish to become no. . .I can't wish to _instantly_ become some all powerful goddess.

"I wish I had a full RPG based Fanfic gamer system ability complete with skill, perk, familiar and housing systems"

**Wish Not Acceptable.**

Why?!?!? I whined.

**"Save/Load feature is an instant godlike ability."**

Holy shit did the wish just answer me with actual reason? Never mind. "I wish I had a full RPG gamer system ability complete with skill, perk, familiar and housing systems without a save/load feature."

**Wish Acceptable. Are you positive? 4 Wishes Remaining**

Yes!

"I wish I had infinite perk points"

**Wish Acceptable. Are you positive? 3 Wishes Remaining**

Yes.

"I wish I had infinite funds held within the system in any and every universe I enter"

**Wish Acceptable. Funds will be provided through lost moneys and treasures that have been forgotten and never to be found due to deterioration over time. Are you positive? 2 Wishes Remaining**

"Yes. I wish I knew where I was going"

**Wish Acceptable. Are you positive? 1 Wish Remaining**

Yes.

**Searching Multiverse. . . Universe of rebirth is Game of Thrones, Location: Westeros.**

NOO!!!!!!! Everybody dies there! And it even had a shitty ending!

"I wish I could change the universe"

**Wish Not Acceptable. Wish requires instant God-like power. Within vortex the power to travel the multiverse is unusable and will currently tear wisher's soul to shreds due to lack of any power to act as buffer.**

FUCK!!!!! Shit! Shit! Shit! "I wish I had as many viable dragon eggs as I can, more than Daenerys. . . in my inventory!"

**Wish Acceptable. Lost/Hidden viable dragon eggs have been located and will be placed within inventory of wisher. Are you positive? 0 Wishes Remaining**

Yes.

**No wishes remain. 0:15 Remaining. Wishes granted. Counter Stopped. Wishes Granted, Good-bye.**

**Connecting to Host...**

**10% installed**

**25% installed**

**40% installed**

**55%installed**

**70% installed**

**85%installed**

**100% installed**

**Welcome Gamer of the Multiverse. The Alpha-verse has been permanently sealed off from you. But let us begin. Within each selection determining your heritage you shall be given 2 Perk Point to be used accordingly.**

**Please spin the wheel to determine where within Westeros you shall reside. Spinning...Spinning...Spinning...Stormlands Selected!**

**Please select bloodline(s) for your heritage. Bloodline determines the family whether noble or common that provides your heritage. Within certain bloodlines there exist certain gifts however that does not mean you necessarily have access to them. Paramount House cost 2 PP. Vassal House cost 1 PP.**

**Baratheon**

**Buckler**

**Caron**

**Connington**

**Dondarrion**

**Errol**

**Estermont**

**Penrose**

**Selmy**

**Steadmon**

**Swann**

**Tarth**

**Wylde**

**Commoner: Gain 1 Perk Point. ~Unnecessary Gamer has infinite PP~ Subject to random noble house.**

Ok so starting with what I know. Tarth leads to Brienne. Love her, but no. Selmy as in SerBarristan Selmy and all his awesomeness, still no. Connington loses everything because of an obsession with Rhaegar, no. Baratheon wins the rebellion but basically ends up with nothing but death and a couple 'base-born' surviving towards the end, and Gendry legitimized and gaining Storms End. Butthey have Targaryen blood also which means I might be able to have dragons if the blood is strong enough. "System is there a way to have more than one bloodline?"

**Gamer has found a hidden feature in customization!**

**Gamer can choose to create heritage for the cost of 2+ PP. Cost can raise if not within set Location or bloodline holds a gift resulting in additional perks gained and power gained through perk acquired. Gamer can choose existing persons or at the cost of PP ensure that certain person live long enough to produce a child or unborn children live long enough to contribute to created heritage.**

_Ok so Baratheon and Targaryen parents are absolutely going to happen._ "My father is the second born child of Onmund Baratheon and his wife Rhaelle Baratheon née Targaryen making him Steffon Baratheon's younger brother who was originally miscarried cause honestly it never made sense to me how they only had one son unless there was a fertility problem or miscarriages that were never brought up in the story but as a Lord Paramount they should have had more children. Anyways, my father married my mother who is the daughter of . . . Duncan Targaryen and his wife Jenny Oldstones before they died but only after having secured a marriage agreement with the Baratheon's for her. Jenny of Oldstones really does have the blood of the Children within her along with being a daughter of House Stark through her father who was originally the stillborn brother of Rickard Stark's father. And my parents had me late in life after losing any older sibling(s) due to illness that was spreading at the time or war which caused me to be born later in life during Robert's Rebellion and their only living child.

**Baratheon Bloodline within set location: 2 PP.**

**Paternal-line Unborn Baratheon father cost: 10 PP.**

**Maternal-line Non-Existent mother cost: 450 PP.**

**Maternal-line Targaryen Grandfather cost: 340 PP**

**Maternal-line Non-Existent Grandmother cost: 300 PP**

**Maternal-line Stark Great Grandfather cost: 200 PP**

**Maternal-line Childe Great Grandmother cost: 255 PP**

**True-Born: 5 PP x (7 persons including self)= 35**

**Total cost: — 1602 PP**

**Please Confirm**

"Ok. Not that it really matter considering my infinite points and all. I can understand the huge cost of bringing life to a person that literally never existed or was even conceived but why do my grandparents cost so much?"

**Cost of maternal grandfather cost is due to Targaryen blood and perks and father's status as the true heir to the throne, due to wife's noble status unlike within original ASoIaF universe a reason must be formed for world's current state in which his status was mitigated and passed to Aerys II due to maester's interference on Aerys II's command to poison his elder brother rendering him sterile (failed due to poison needing victim to be repeatedly dosed and having built up tolerance) and bribery. Line would pass on with the belief of Crown Prince Duncan being sterile. As such, argument could be made that any descendent from this line is the true heir to the Iron Throne if maester's hidden journal is located. This leaves you with a stronger claim then Daenerys Targaryen but not Jon Snow/Aegon Targaryen should he seek the throne as he is male. Should this occur it may lead to a new Dance of the Dragons unless a sex change is completed prior to rebirth.**

**Grandmother's line cost is due to combination of blood of The Children, unborn great-grandfather's existence and Stark bloodline and the marriage and mating which resulted in an impossible child/halfling existing. Along with cost of halfling status being passed on as recessive gene.**

Holy shit! Ok, I just wanted dragons not the Iron Throne.

**Heritage Confirmed!**

What?. . . "Shit."

**Please select Starter Perk(s)**

**These perks are only available now and as such will not be available again after rebirth even if trained or chosen by the goddess/warriors themselves.**

**Aphrodite's Beauty: You got hit with the beauty stick! Even as a newborn you hold a beauty and natural charisma that draws others in and makes it almost impossible for relatives (of opposite gender) to hate you. After all, just look at you. You're adorable and will only grow more lovely. BEWARE: Songs will be sung of your beauty, women and some men will envy your beauty, Men (and some women) will seek your affections, possible kidnapping and subsequent rape. Instant +25 CHA. +5 CHA every Level. Cost 1 PP {Aphrodite may claim you as relative or smite you depending upon existence in 'verse entered and mood}**

**Blessing of Tykhe: Tykhe the Goddess of luck has placed her blessing upon you. Sit back and relax, you're lucky! You receive better loot from fights and no monetary losses should you lose. ∞ Luck. Cost 5 PP {Gambling is a breeze, but beware what would have once been monetary losses no longer are}**

**Flexible like TyLee: You're flexibility and agility would've put you in the circus. Laying down on your stomach head held in your hands, elbows on the ground, and your feet by your ears? How the hell are you doing that?!?!? Your body is literally bent in half but going backwards with your head coming to the front again! You'll make some lucky person(s) very happy one day. Instant +25 Dexterity. +5 DEX every Level. Cost 1 PP {All positions within Kama-Sutra are possible}**

**Buffy Ain't Got Nothin' On Me: Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer (or is it Layer?) herself couldn't have dreamt of having the raw power you hold within you. You have the ability to instantly know how to use any weapon you touch. But don't mistake this for mastery, you still have to train for that. Strength, Vitality, Dexterity and Heightened Senses are included with this Slayer package. BEWARE: Blood is like an aphrodisiac to Vampires/Blood-drinkers of the multiverse and possibly those with heightened senses if/when drunk or smelled. Prophecies referring to a Chosen One may apply should criteria be met. Additional +20% experience gain to all combat and weapon skills. Instant +10 to STR, VIT, and DEX. +2 STR, VIT, and DEX every Level. Cost 5 PP {Only Available for female Gamer; BtVS universe will automatically make you a Chosen}**

**Athena's Brainy Lady: Athena herself blessed your mind with the ability to absorb knowledge near instantly. Reading Schmeading, Pick up a book and confirm to absorb the knowledge within. Books on language, medicine, fighting, botany, sailing, fighting styles, and whatever else. One touch, a confirmation and its yours. instant +10 INT and WIS. + 3 INT and WIS every level. Cost 2 PP {Does not provide instant mastery}**

I quickly selected them all. If it's only going to show up once I might as well get it while I can and honestly they were all pretty useful despite any drawbacks. Even Aphrodite's Beauty would come in handy with lessening Robert's anger and maybe even stop him from seeing me as 'dragon-spawn' long enough for me to grow up and be able to defend myself. . . or build an army.

**You may now view list of current Perks or enter Status Menu.**

**A.N/ I will not be repeating descriptions previously stated and possibly even new Perks unless I feel the need to but honestly that just sounds tedious for me. I'll make sure to bring up an accumulation of all perk/skills/whatever I may add in every now and then.**

**Perks:**

**The Gamer: The ability to live your life as a character in an RPG video game. Provides you with the mind and body of a Gamer. A Gamer's mind allows for quick calm rational thought even if in high stress environments while the body allows you to heal near instantly after resting in a safe area. (Gamer's body can be disabled if injuries occur around any witness(es) that are not aware of Gamer Ability. Should this occur gamer's injuries will be healed internally but not externally leaving the risk of infection and blood-poisoning.) Death is not reversible (Though exceptions are possible in things for example; drowning and being given CPR).**

**Reincarnate: You were reincarnated without a soul cleansing as such your knowledge has been brought along with you. In all universes you know of throughout the multiverse you gain the skill, Precognition.**

**Educated: You were an educated individual back in your world and though you did not finish college that was through no fault of your own. You are a quick-learner as such you gain an additional +10% experience gain in skills. Instant +10 INT and +5 WIS. (WIS gain is lowered due to manner of death)**

**Dragonborn: Within you is the blood of the Dragon riders of Ancient Valyria. This gives you the ability (skills) to have dragon dreams (visions of what is yet to come), become immune to fire, and even tame dragons through bonding. Unaffected by extreme heat. This also leaves you with some instability (mental psychosis randomized) due to your ancestor's continuous incest. (Genetic problems resolved and removed. Due to the Gamer Perk purifying blood an additional perk has been added)**

**Royal Blood of Valyria: Within you Ancient Valyria is reborn from your pure blood. Within Ancient Valyria their purest of blood had belonged to the royals. Somehow, [Gamer Perk] your blood is just as pure as if you had been born of the royal line long before the Doom, when magic was at it's peak amongst them. Because of this you can perform the oldest of Magicks. +25 MP every level and 15% faster MP regen. +50% faster bonding with dragons. -25% MP cost for all magicks dealing with dragons, blood, fire, and Valyrian spells.**

**Wolfs-Blood: Within you is the blood of the First-Men. Minor resistance to ice and frost. Cold climates are easily adapted to. This provides the ability (skills) to Warg with animals and become a Greenseer (visions of what is, has been, and will come). Easier relations with those of the North/Blood of the First-Men (traitors not included).**

**Blood of Andals: Within you is the blood of the Andals. Easier relations with those of Andal blood (traitors not included).**

**Halfling of the Forest: Within you lies the blood of the Children of the Forest. Magical skills gain an additional +10% experience. Can connect to the Weirwood trees, allowing for spying within Godswoods. Easier relations with Children of the Forest and those that hold to the Old Gods. -25% MP cost for all earth magic. Instantly hated by Night King and his allies/wights.**

_Status._

**Customization has been completed.**

**You have completed a part of a Hidden Objective Series.**

**Hidden Quest Series: A Dragon!**

**Main Objective Part 1: Have a dragon egg! {COMPLETED}**

**Bonus Objective 1: Have more dragon eggs then Daenerys {COMPLETED}**

**Main Objective Part 2: Meet someone (not crazy or going to be crazy) that is able to hatch the dragon egg(s) (---)**

**Hidden Main Objective Part 2: Be able to hatch a dragon egg(s), yourself {COMPLETED}**

**Rewards:**

**Main Objective P. 1: 20000 EXP {COMPLETED}**

**Bonus Objective: 2500 EXP per addition egg (x69) {COMPLETED}**

**Main Objective P. 2: 10000 EXP**

**Hidden Main Objective P. 2: 5000 EXP {COMPLETED}**

**New Quests Available!**

**A Dragon of My Very Own!**

**Main Objective : Hatch a dragon egg (s)**

**Reward: You get a fricking dragon(s)! What more do you want? 25000 EXP [+6250 EXP per extra dragon]**

**Failure:**

**1\. No dragon**

**2\. Dany possibly going on a rampage unchecked.**

**3\. Possible Death and/or Maiming resulting in Permanent Damage to yourself & loved ones.**

**Quest:** **Raise it right! Raise it Good!**

**Main Objective: You saw Drogon in the show! Dany may have loved him best but he wasn't exactly well-mannered what with the rampaging and all. Raise your dragon better so that it doesn't go about terrorizing the continent and possibly the world.**

**Reward: Your dragon is a pinnacle of good (for a dragon, anyways) unless you say otherwise. Bragging rights on Daenerys' misbehaved favorite 'child'. 75000 EXP**

**Failure:**

**1\. Your dragon is terrorizes Westeros and possibly the world.**

**2\. Drogon behaves better. Daenerys has bragging rights over you.**

**3\. Possible Death.**

No fucking way is she getting bragging rights on me!

**Gamer has leveled up!**

**Status**

Name: Unnamed Baratheon/ 'Jen' Jennifer Rosalina Castillo

Age: (unborn/21)

HP: N/A Unborn

MP: N/A Unborn

Level: 17 (EXP: 197500/236980)

Title: Gamer

House/Affiliation: Baratheon, Targaryen, Stark, Children of the Forest

STR: 42

VIT: 42

DEX: 147

CHA: 105

INT: 68

WIS: 63

LUK: ∞

Money: ∞ Dragons ∞ Stags ∞ Pennies

Points: 85

 **Skills** **{Due to rebirth without soul cleansing any skills from past life will be transferred over upon use should they still be applicable}**

 **Warg (LVL 1/3)-** You can temporarily see through the eyes of an animal you are fully bonded to such as animal you have raised from infancy. Animal must remain with 5 miles.

 **Seer (LVL MAX)-** Your abilities for Dragon-dreams, Green-seer, and Reincarnation Precognition have merged into the permanent (in all worlds) skill Seer. This allows you to view events of the past, present, and future based upon the decisions persons make and that which is immovable.  
  
  
  


**Gamer will be re-awoken at the end of Robert's Rebellion.**

A.N/

Appearance: Hair as child is black with white strands and streak at the right side of her face(similar to Rogue but only one side). Hair continues to change color as she grows older until only her roots (about an inch or so) and a few stray strands remain black and the rest falls to white. Eyes are violet with a ring of Baratheon blue. Her lips are red as blood. Canines sharp and pronounced.

Child face claim is Raffey Cassidy.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Adult face claim is Scarlet Johansson.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Hair:

As Teen

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

As Adult

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.


	2. I Am King

**Gamer has been loaded into new world**

**Year: 282**

I blinked my eyes from the blurriness to notice I was held in a man's arms. As I focused on him a screen popped up at the corner of my vision.

**Gamer has gained the skill, Observe.**

**Orys Baratheon II, Lord of Mistwood**

**Orys Baratheon is your father. He claimed neutrality during Robert's Rebellion due to having kin amongst both opposing parties. He used the favor owed to him by his elder brother Steffon (written in contract) as Lord of Storm's End to ensure his nephew could not take action against him. As kin-slaying was an act against all Gods and believed to leave the line cursed he refused to side with either party. In truth, he also suspected that Lyanna Stark went with Rhaegar of her own will due to having witnessed their 'secret' interactions/meetings at the Tourney of Harrenhal unbeknownst to them.**

"Your nephew has arrived at the gates, my Lord."

"See him in my friend." It was moments later after my father handed me to a woman that once observed was revealed to be my wet-nurse that a large man stormed through the large double doors of the great hall we were in followed by the man from before as well as one I recognized as a slightly younger Jon Arryn. "Welcome to Mist Haven Castle Lord Arryn, nephew."

"Nephew? You dare call me nephew after you denied me soldiers?"

"I denied soldiers to either side of this war, Robert."

"Aye, and in doing so you are a traitor to not only your nephew and liege lord but your king." stated Lord Arryn.

"Is that so, Lord Arryn? For if I remember correctly, I do not have to answer to my nephew for I have debts owed by the Lord of Storm's End to me. Debts that upon my brother's death became that of Robert's. Debts which all the Stormlands, Reach, Dorne and North know of. These very debts I am owed allow me to choose twice where I can overrule my Lord Paramount should I feel that it goes against my very morals or that he is wrong. I chose to use them in regards to this rebellion."

"Bah! You wish to use your debt?" Robert asked with a threatening tilt in his voice. "Very well, use what is owed to you. I'll take your punishment from the filthy dragon-spawn you call your wife and child!"

"Robert!" the Lord Arryn yelled. "You would be committing an act of kin-slaying!" my father released a dark chuckle.

"You dare laugh as though it were a joke!"

"Yes. Yes, I dare Robert Baratheon." My father stood revealing his impressive height allowing him to easily tower of Robert Baratheon. _Holy Shit! Robert Baratheon was supposed to be anywhere from six to six and a half feet tall. Just how tall is my father? Please don't let me be that big! I really don't want to be taller than every guy I ever meet._ "And Robert, I used only one of the favors owed to me. I have another or did you forget?" he viciously smiled down all teeth present at him. _Why the hell are his canines sharp!_ My tongue moved in my mouth Yup I definitely got those. _Oh God baby brain! Focus!!_ It was clear I'd missed something of the conversation as Lord Arryn had moved to stand between them as my 'cousin' had his hands on his war hammer.

"-settled. Exactly, what is it you are asking for in repayment of the debts owed to you Lord Baratheon of Mistwood?"

"My bloodline is to remain untouched by your hatred for House Targaryen. As was done in contract with my wife my daughter shall also hold to the name, Targaryen, from her birth to her death regardless of marriage and this shall be done so on for every first born. As within my betrothal with her mother, Nayella, (NAE-Ella) any children coming afterward may take the father's name and if only one child is born the child shall hold both however that of Targaryen shall be first and foremost the name in which the child is known by." He smirked.

"This was held in your contract?"

"Aye, my parents held to it and I signed agreement with my Nayella with my brother's approval upon our marriage that the same would be true for our firstborn. It also stipulates that any and every child must be given a Lord's education complete with combat and weapons training regardless of gender. As such when my time comes Mistwood and all it's land shall belong to my only daughter and heir, Princess Nephyra Stormborn Targaryen-Baratheon first of her name."

"Princess! She is no princess!"

"She is. And now she is princess twice over. Through the Targaryen and Baratheon line she is princess and there isn't anything you can do about it Robert! You will accept this, nephew. You have no choice in the matter lest you wish to be known as Oath-Breaker and by the manner in which you hold your hammer, Kin-slayer." Robert's grip on the war hammer tightened to the point even I could see his muscles and veins popping from the strain.

"Robert, he is right. You cannot fight this. The debts owed to him are finite and cannot be ignored." Lord Arryn grimaced as Robert's head dropped to look at the floor.

"You may be right, Uncle. I cannot ignore the debts owed to you." Robert raised his head, a cruel smirk upon his face. "I cannot claim you traitor by the very debts owed that allow you this leeway. I can however claim something else."

"My wife is dead, Robert. She died of birthing fever due to our age. There is no 'dragon-spawn' as you call those of House Targaryen that you can maim or kill." My father's eyes narrowed at him.

"I claim Princess Nephyra Stormborn Targaryen-Baratheon as my ward from this day to the day of her wedding to the husband I choose for my _beloved_ cousin." His voice dripping in disgust at the very word 'beloved'. _Oh Shit._

"Robert. . ." Lord Aryyn began but hesitated.

"You cannot--" My father's voice raised in anger.

"I Am King!" Robert raised his voice. "And it will be done. Or you shall suffer the consequence of denying your King his right, by death."

**New Quest Available!**

**I Am King!**

**Your cousin King Robert Baratheon has made you his ward! Only, he doesn't really care for you since you carry the name and blood of House Targaryen. He'll hold to the contracts made upon your birth and that for your future but that's it. What, did you really think he'd be a good part of your life when he couldn't even be bothered with raising his own 'children'?**

**Objective 1: Stay on Cersei's good side (if she has one) so that you do not meet an untimely death.**

**Objective 2: Survive and Inherit all which your father leaves you that your cousin and King doesn't get his hands on.**

**Bonus Objective: Locate hidden journal which details the bribes made to sterilize and declare your grandfather Crown Prince Duncan Targaryen sterile and incapable of providing an heir for the crown so that it would pass on to Aerys II after the 'untimely' death of his other elder brothers.**

**Rewards:**

**-Sweet beautiful merciful (Not in this world) Life!**

**-Mist Haven Castle of Mistwood in the Stormlands and all its land.**

**-Hidden Vault holding ??? and ??? along with ???'s armor.**

**-Bonus: Proof of claim to throne and title of Crown Princess when in possession and Queen of The Seven Kingdoms (if still seven) once known. Beware: This will not stop others from seeking the Iron Throne.**

**-150000 EXP**

**-Bonus: 750000 EXP**

**Failure:**

**-The land, villages, and castle your parents built will fall to ruin and disrepair from being ravaged by bandits, war, etc.**

**-Maiming and/or Death**

**Sitting in a Tree!**

**First comes betrothal than come marriage then comes a baby in a wet nurse's arms! Okay so it doesn't have the same rhythm. You still got the point! Robert Baratheon is going to decide your husband. Considering his own marriage, . . . well just look at it!**

**Objective 1: Ensure you don't end up married to someone disreputable, old, and generally unworthy of one of your station. Examples would be Lord Bolton, Lord Frey, Lord Baelish.**

**Objective 2: Influence your cousin into choosing a husband you have chosen for yourself.**

**Rewards:**

**-You have a husband worthy of you that is agreeable.**

**-You have a chance at being with someone who is more than just a friend you must lay with to provide an heir. You can see yourself in love if you are not already.**

**-25000 EXP**

**Failure:**

**-End up married to someone who will use your inheritance to his own ends regardless of it being yours.**

**-Husband may attempt to claim Iron Throne should he discover your right to it.**

**-Abuse/Rape**

**-Maiming and/or Death**


	3. Red Keep Manouvers

**Year: 292**

My father had not lived but for a few more years after Robert took me as his ward. His steward and my regent over Mistwood until I was returned home had told me he believed my father died so early because of a broken heart. For some reason even knowing it was my ability as a Gamer that had brought him into this world and the knowledge he wasn't going to live long enough to see me 'become of age', I knew Ser Rosin was right. My father had died before his time and that was due to Robert. A crime I would never forgive him for.

Years had passed in Kings Landing, nearly ten to be exact, and with it my missions had begun. I had gone out of my way to ensure Robert saw me as more then a Targaryen and a cousin or ward. No, now he saw me now as a daughter-figure despite my Valyrian looks only growing stronger. It wasn't long after I arrived that I realized that Jaime Lannister wasn't as much of a prick as he was originally shown to be in the beginning, so long as Cersei wasn't around anyways. Joffrey had been born shortly before my arrival at the Red Keep but I had realized that when I looked at his info his heritage as I knew it, showed Jaime's name in quotes. I quickly learned that Jaime while a possible father of Joffrey, was not the only Lannister Cersei was bedding. No, Cersei enjoyed the company of her uncle, Gerion Lannister, as well. It was then I received the quest **Sworn-Shield.** I made use of my charm and quickly wrapped Jaime and Ser Barristan around my little pinkie within months. I may have been a toddler but it was simple enough after all my charm was already high from the start. Add in puppy dog eyes and the arms of a toddler reaching up for you and who but a baby hater could possibly resist? And hadn't it been a shock to learn that Puppy-Eyes was actually a skill! One I maxed out easily. Regardless, Jaime had caught Cersei and Gerion in the act during a game of hide and seek. Neither knew that had been just my plan and he of course kept silent but it was enough that he never graced her cunt again.

Joffrey Waters, I mean Baratheon was another that was quick to fall for my charms. A simple little smile here, a little attitude there so he didn't think he could walk all over me like he did others and he was gone. Though it may have worked too well considering his growing obsession with me. His mother, Cersei, was another matter entirely though. While Cersei didn't fall into my sphere of influence, she didn't detest me either. Rather it had come to something far worse, she saw me as a future good daughter which was something I planned to ensure would never happen despite her and her son's machinations.

When it came to House Arryn, Lord Arryn himself was easy to pull by his heart strings what with having been orphaned young and his ex-ward's actions that likely led to my father's broken heart and eventual death. His wife though was even more a piece of work then Cersei. I had always wondered about Lysa Arryn née Tully's state of mind and if she'd simply lost it due to her marriage, the pressure of Kings Landing or if there had just always been something missing. Clearly, something had always been missing. Oh, don't get me wrong she knew how to hide it but to someone who was actually interested by psychology in a former life, even if what I'd chosen to study, it was clear as day. She came off as a simple girl with her head in the clouds for the most part but it was when looking into her eyes that you could see something just wasn't right. Robin was three now and sought me out as often as Myrcella and Tommen did. They quickly grew attached to me, something that while Cersei enjoyed and said was proof I'd make for a good mother one day, infuriated Lysa. Robin no longer remained locked within the room with her but instead ventured out to see me and I taught him all I could. No Sweet-Robin for Lysa would be found in this child. He would eat with either myself or his father and spent time learning his lessons well, even sitting in some of my own regardless of the fact he did not understand half of it but was satisfied just sitting near me and my hand raising to play with his hair as he napped, head on my lap. I always thought Robin had been the son of Baelish but apparently not. His once sickly nature didn't come from Petyr Baelish but rather from being with Lysa as she tried to mold him into the Littlefinger's very image. Oh, I knew she hoped Robin was his, even had her fantasies, and had likely told him that Robin was but she couldn't be more wrong. Robin Arryn was just that, an Arryn, and this time around he wouldn't be so weak or easily manipulated (by any but myself) instead the Vale would firmly stand at my side and that of whoever I joined House with.


	4. Plans & Home-coming

**Year: 293**

It was the first time since becoming Robert's ward that I would be returning home. Now, at the age of twelve I had in the past few years not only completed the majority, _All but not that they knew,_ of my training in how to rule my lands but 'flowered' as well. Robert had begun seeking me a husband and I made sure to meet with him occasionally to speak of my own ideas of such. Most recently, I had told him of how it would be so hard to find someone to wed because of the terms of being wed to me. My betrothed would either have to be willing to let their name die with them or allow it to be set aside until I had the heir and 'spare' that I needed. Unless of course we could find a bastard of noble blood who had, of course been raised as such and have him legitimized so as to not bring shame into question. But where would we ever find such a person was unknown to me for no lord could ever be so honorable as to not only acknowledge his illegitimate child but also bring him into his home if he had any other option. The seed was planted and if my quest update was anything to go by I'd be married to a son of the North. _Or so they would believe him to be._ Hopefully it would just be the right 'son' but you never really knew with Robert.

* * *

Ser Barristan was made aware of my status and how I required him to stay in the service of my cousin until such a time came that I was ready to make my bid. A time that would come, but only when we were ready. Ser Jaime had been relieved of his duties as Kings-guard in return for half the Lannister debt being forgiven. Within the moments following his releasement, he had quickly vowed himself as my sworn-sword, publicly.

Jaime had learned of my being the true heir to the throne and as such Queen of the Seven Kingdoms once I was sure of his loyalty. I had sent him to search for the journal Maester Pycelle kept hidden two years ago. With the journal retrieved and in Pycelle's handwriting along with the letters of correspondence between him and Aerys, detailing their plans, that Jaime found I had the proof needed for my claim. With the journal and letters I could prove that not only Daenerys but also her siblings had they lived or in Viserys' case still lives through their father held no claim to the throne and in fact by the very laws our ancestors Aegon and his sister-wives, _God I hate acknowledging that,_ created after the Conquest, meant that they and any descendent of theirs that came forth was ineligible for the crown unless all other eligible parties died without their involvement. And absolute proof was available without question, without doubt. 

* * *

Misthaven Castle was built upon a wooded cliff overlooking the Sea of Dorne. In truth it reminded me quite a bit of the Disney Castle. Oh, how they view at night was stunning with the crystalline sea's mist rolling in surrounding the cliff and the coast of Mistwoods Village, hidden safely behind the channel. The sky would be filled with millions if not billions of stars and the view of what was this world's version of the milky way.

During my time in King's Landing, I'd given orders through the 'house' feature I'd unlocked to have a number of additions made to the land. First were the sea gates built at the channel entrance ensuring the protection of the village from any raiders or slavers that may attempt to make off with the villagers. Next, the vineyards which grew everything from beans, tomatoes, cucumbers, peas, squash, and peppers to various melons, grapes, and berries. Afterwards, was the building of a set of external walls to facilitate the growth of the village inland while still offering that same protection that could now be found at the sea. The walls would be set just a few miles out from the village's deepest points inland. and span all the way to the coast line before meet the cliffside which were incapable of being climbed without true modern day rock climbing gear and years of expertise at it, what with it's steep leveling and wet sides as it was pounded by the sea's waves.

Each new addition brought rewards from hidden quests most of which was experience points but best of all the growing love of my people and the approval of the other Lords within the Stormlands. Both of which would help to make a wonderful foundation for my future army. 

Another feature or rather skill that had activated would by my Seer ability. Apparently, when there is someone with strong a enough blood-line of the same sort it could act as dream-walking. And so began my late night adventures in the world of dreams with one Jon Snow but that's for another time.


	5. Dragon Dreams & Green-seers 1/2

Dragon dreams were strange she decided. It turned out that they involved almost entering a whole other world within this one, a dream world for lack of a better explanation. The grass was still green but the sky was a burnt orange she'd only ever equated to sunsets until now. It was here in this dream world that she met him, Jon Snow. His hair was nearly pitch black but if one bothered to look closely they could see a few strands of what looked to be grey but was in fact Targaryen silver being masked by his Stark black. His eyes were a dark grey usually but on occasion she noticed when the sun was at it's brightest and he held his head high, something he did far to little, they would appear to have a purple hue.

She couldn't help thinking of those classes from her other world on how to spot signs of abuse when they met. He seemed to try to make himself seem smaller once he took in the richness of my clothing. Those first few months it seemed as though he was waiting for me to attack him out of no where. It was safe to say that if she ever met Catelyn Stark nee Tully well, let's just hope she doesn't do anything to wake this dragon because if she does and I actually have my dragons they'll be having the trout for dinner.

They were the same age at least physically but he was a cute boy and no doubt would be exceedingly handsome once a man. It took awhile but once he opened up to her she saw how smart and sweet he was. Jon didn't think he was worthy of much if the shock on his face at being asked to be friends was anything to go by and she couldn't help but want to make sure he knew it was the exact opposite that was true. He questioned how I could be real as he had told his 'father' Eddard Stark that he dreamed of a girl with silver and black mixed hair with purple eyes named Nephyra, only to be told he was describing a princess who was a cousin of King Robert who was of a similar age to himself. I explained the dragon dreams of the Targaryen's and green-seers of the North of which I hailed from both. He decided it must be his Stark blood that caused it.

* * *

She asks him about his family and Winterfell one night as they lay beneath the tree.

He spoke of hiding from Lady Catelyn in the Godswood as she disliked the Weirwood trees what with their having faces and of the constant snow and Ned Stark's honor and belief in doing what is right. He tells her of bold Robb who swears he will never marry a southron lady but instead a true woman of the North and lady-like Sansa who dreams of knights, crowns, and golden haired princes. He smiles widely as he mentions the she-wolf, Arya, who dreams of adventure and sword-fighting and surefooted Bran who was always climbing up something regardless of his mother's demands for him to stop and longed to be a knight. He spoke of the youngest, Rickon, with a small twitch of his lips and how the boy already showed he was as wild as the little she-wolf.

* * *

In return he asked her the same.

She tells him of her father who refused to fight in the Rebellion and become a kin-slayer. She tells him of King Robert taking her from him as his ward though in truth hostage after he tried to demand myself as a babe and my mother take his punishment for being 'dragon-spawn. Jon's body had tensed and his fists were clenched as he listened. Nephyra spoke of how her uncle Steffon had left unpaid debts that transferred to his eldest son that were owed to her father that could be claimed for anything that did not go against the Gods themselves and how all the South knew it and it was for that reason Robert had no choice but to let her live and hold to the traditions set forth by the contract made for her at the time of her birth. The contract was the same as her mother's and was the reason she was Targaryen-Baratheon. She explained how regardless of gender it meant she received a lord's education along with instruction as a 'lady'

* * *

It was a few nights later, after mastering her lessons to rule her house that she received a reward for doing so early. Along with a level up she received her father's journals. One of which detailing Lyanna's involvement with Rhaegar. She decided it was time for Jon to learn the truth about his parentage and this would be a good start. She showed him the journal and told him that she believed her father was right. After all, there was simply too much that didn't make sense about Rhaegar kidnapping her when he could have had his father end their betrothal and a new one with his son set on demands they were completing an ancient pack. A pact, The Song of Ice and Fire, that my father had apparently accidently stumbled upon during his time in King's Landing.

Only Jon was furious with her. He screamed at her that it was lies, that Rhaegar was Lyanna's rapist, and how dare she attempt to clear him of his wrongs. He'd left early the dream world that night and did not return for a fortnight.

When she saw him he pink-cheeked and shuffling from foot to foot. He tells her that she was right. The past fortnight he had dreamed of the past. He watched as they met in Harrenhal and continued to meet in secret. He had seen Lyanna kiss the prince as he hid behind a rose bush. He knew the dreams were true the moment he woke for he had woken with the southron rose in his hand as his palm bled where the thorns had cut him. His admittance cause an announcement from my ability

**Gamer Alert. 'Jon Snow' has through continuous close and mental contact, along with his own loyalty and feelings for said Gamer, become somewhat influenced by Gamer's ability. His green-seer and warming abilities have heightened and merged together allowing him to have a physical aspect when green-seeing. This may have also affected any other bloodline abilities locked within, enhancing or even unlocking them.**


	6. A Lord & His Flower

**Year: End of 293 AC (Less than 5 years to canon)**

My trip to Storm's End was rather dreary as the storms raged. Honestly, Storm's End was truly an ironic name considering the fact it never stopped storming. I was pretty sure that it somehow ended up being the one place in all of Westeros that was perpetually rainy. It was like Seattle or London or, Old Gods forgive me, Forks. Jesus I sound like Bella. Ew. Why did I ever read that damn saga? Oh that's right it was popular every freaking body in class had it and I gave in and read all four books despite wanting to jump into and shake the stupid bint. My mom bought me the whole collection despite my telling her not to. I burned them just like I did Romeo and Juliet, giggling all the way as I whispered "Burn you oversized Tink reject! Burn!". Thinking back on that now, maybe I shouldn't have dragons. Still gonna do it! Ok being in this wheel-house is clearly making me lose it.

* * *

It was soon to be Renly's name day and in preparation I had taken over the kitchens. The kitchen head was understandably put out and had even made complaints until I told him I would share my recipe with him. Of course then he laughed and spoke of how I was a noble child that had likely never seen the inside of a kitchen. He sent my eye twitching and so I made him a deal. If he lost he would leave his position and if he won I would pay him 5000 dragons. I knew I would win and truthfully I just wanted the man gone after learning just exactly who's spy he was and how he treated the women here. And so two nights later all was completed and the next morning I set out to Renly's chambers to gather him for his surprise knowing how much he loved sweets. As I rushed in I immediately realized I really should have knocked. "Gods Above!" I turned back and ran shutting the door behind me "Lock the bloody fucking door!" I cried forgetting all my lessons as a lady as I screamed and cursed the idiots.

* * *

Renly had come to her room to beg her silence "Why do you hide it? Do you not love Loras?"

"Of course I love him!" Renly sighs as Loras shifts from where he was standing. "Nephyra, dear cousin, you must understand that the Faith, the Gods themselves view our love let alone acting upon it as a sin." Renly says and I snort.

"Renly do you know why most of the South believes those of the North to be barbarians?"

"What does that have to do with this? Nephyra lis-"

"Renly, please. Answer the question" He sighs and aswers in the negative.

"I doubt many do after all it was originally the Faith that led many to believe it and eventually it became something people just know. Much like my parents I hold to the Old Gods, Renly. The Old Gods do not cast judgement upon those who love another of the same gender, in fact such partners are even allowed to be married." His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open while Loras released a gasp before stumbling forward.

"Are, Are you sure?" they both asked me Loras' hand gripping onto Renly's shoulder as his hand reached up to hold it in his own. Their eyes begging me to tell them that my words are true.

"Yes. I have a book stating the laws of the Old Way. There is just one thing that would hold for you and I don't really think it would be a problem." I say quickly seeing there hope almost slip from them.

"What is it?"

"Adoption. The Old Gods only allow marriage for such as those who would take in a child sharing in at least one of the partners' blood but the child must be given the family's name. I'd recommend a boy in King's Landing. He is about my age and his name is Gendry. Renly he's Robert's son, just a year younger than I. If you take him as your heir in secret and begin training him so long as you swear an oath to eventually legitimize him as your heir you could marry Loras today if you knew the words. However, if you do not hold to it your marriage is considered void. It must also take no longer than 5 years to do." Renly's eyes furrow as he looks at me.

"You've seen something." She freezes. Only to receive an alert for two hidden quest being completed.

* * *

**You have completed 2 Hidden Quests**

**Hidden Quest: A general and the Stormlands.**

**Renly felt ill at the thought of being forced to marry a woman to provide an heir. He does not see the appeal of women nor has any reaction but disgust at the very thought of their bodies. He knew he would have to keep Loras close by to be able to perform and the thought of his love watching as he bedded another, likely his sister, would have caused his mind and heart to fracture. You have given him a way to be with his true love.**

**Rewards: Renly's undying love (familial). Renly's absolute loyalty (behind Loras). Renly will provide you the strength and numbers of the Stormlands should you need it.**

* * *

**Hidden Quest: A Flower Knight's Heart**

**Loras has always feared Renly taking a wife and bedding her. He believed that Renly would love the woman for giving him a child, which he could not give, and leave him. In his nightmares he sees the face of his sister twisted with pleasure as his love spills his seed into her and confesses his love for her and the gift of fatherhood she bestowed upon him time and again. You have given him a way to not only be with his love but to have a child.**

**Rewards: Loras' absolute loyalty (behind Renly). You are now held in great honor amongst Willas Tyrell and Margaery Tyrell. You are somewhat liked by Olenna Tyrell.**

* * *

"Robert is not long for the throne."

"Joffrey would never."

"It doesn't matter what Joffrey wants. The iron throne never even belonged to Aerys and as such nor to any of his children."

"Then who?" Loras asks and Renly's eyes snap to me and I nod.

"I'll do it when the time comes." Loras was confused but Renly pulled him into his arms and he spoke of my heritage. Loras looked at me and then Renly tears filling his eyes. And so I explain how I am the true heir and have found proof. I tell them of how there is another contender because of the fact he is male and the trueborn son of Rhaegar and his second wife Lyanna. She tells them that the two had been in love and wed in secret. They share a look before falling to their knees.

"Renly! Loras!"

"We know no King only our Queen/We know only the true heir before us." They state and she stops them before they can say anymore.

"Stop! I really like him! Besides" she plays with her fingers "I may have started putting ideas in Robert's head to marry me to him." She says cheeks reddening.

Renly puts it together that night as they dine in private. His eyes are wide and his mouth hanging open when he realizes Jon Snow, Ned Stark's bastard, is really Prince Jaeherys Targaryen, son of Rhaegar and Lyanna. Loras leans over and closes his mouth.

"The next time you leave it wide open I may just have to fill it."

"Ew! Loras that is my cousin! I do **not** want to hear what you to do in the privacy of your rooms." The two of them blush remembering my presence.

"Regardless" Renly clears his throat. "When the time comes for you to take arms and stake your claim I'll swear to you. I will kneel and let the Lords of the Stormlands know who their Queen is and of course that her husband is king consort." She rolls her eyes but smiles at him regardless.

"I think I would prefer my possible husband and I to be equals, cousin."

* * *

**A/N: So when it comes to the North and the Old Gods it was never really made clear what their views on homosexuality was. One thing is clear though when it comes to both and that is the distaste that the South and more specifically the Faith seem to hold towards them. Whether that's an influence from Cersei or not doesn't matter. I wanted to give a reason behind those of the South looking down on the North and so I decided this would be one of those reasons as not only are they allowing homosexuality but they allow marriage and even the adoption and legitimization of bastards for it to be held. Which would show a clear difference in Southron and Northern views.**


	7. Discovering the Truth

**A/N: Yes Nephyra and 'Jon' are technically related. Jon's grandfather Aerys was the nephew of Duncan. Duncan is the grandfather of Nephyra, meaning they share a twice great-grandfather for Jon and great-grandfather for Nephyra. This is also the case for her grandmother who is the child of Lyanna's Uncle, this means on the Stark side they share great-grandparents through their mothers (second/third cousins). As far as those of Westeros are concerned they are distant cousins on both sides as they allow marriage between first cousins as seen with Nephyra's parents, as both her maternal grandfather and paternal grandmother were siblings. (Only just realized that after looking back over the family tree)**

**Regardless, Nephyra's bloodline has also been 'purified' by her gamer ability as it removed the instability and genetic problems from generations of inbreeding going back to Aegon the Conqueror if not further. They may as well consider some ancient unknown person to be their closest shared relative as her blood has been fully cleansed as though she was of Valyria's own royal line, a line that died out centuries before the Doom.**

**Interesting enough, in the USA today it's legal to marry second cousins and further. Apparently, researchers actually believe it better to marry third and fourth cousins as they make the 'ideal partner' genetically as they are far enough removed that there is no risk of inbreeding (less the 3% of genes shared on average) and yet still close enough that their genes naturally work well together, producing more children and grandchildren as a result.** **In all truth it's rare to actually know your third or further cousin unless your family holds regular reunions that everyone shows up for.**

**Next question for why she didn't ask for something like unlimited stat points. Before being given the wishes she was told that she could not wish for anything that would make her instantly become some all powerful god/goddess or her soul would be destroyed, ceasing to exist. It was why she had to be specific on the 'save feature' meaning if she dies that's it, she's just dead unless someone else somehow revives her.**

**But the perk points, you ask? A single perk doesn't make you god-like especially not when all they do is give you access to certain abilities or benefits. There is also the fact that the ones I've shown so far have downfalls as well especially if she does travel the multi-verse. Just think, she goes to BtVS 'Verse and a slayer dies instant calling her and it's not like she can just leave considering she hasn't died so another won't be called if she leaves.** **Now on that subject, yes she has the ability to travel the multi-verse her body has to be made strong enough for that so while she can technically do it, currently it would kill her.**

**She had five minutes to think about it. What pops into your head when thinking Game of Thrones? For me? Jon Snow yumminess. Poor Starks. I hate Tully's, Frey's, Bolton's and Lannister's (minus Tyrion). Red Lady birthing creepy ass Shadow Demon. White Walkers. Dragons. She went with wishing for dragons. There's also the fact that her dragons will count as familiars and so will be brought to every 'Verse with her if I decide to make her do that after finishing up here. It would certainly make things interesting if she traveled to say the Potter 'Verse or Inuyasha. Ooh, what about Lord of the Rings?**

**Anyways getting off the reason you're all here now. So, before I go into anything else.**

**P.s. Jon has been learning Lord lessons from her so he isn't as useless in politicking as he is originally. They each hold their own strengths, though. He makes a better war general while she makes the better ruler, both are necessary for a country. He will have the same knowledge that she was given but she will have a far better grasp on it as she needed to use her cunning to survive the Red Keep. They play to their strengths but should they marry and he needs to take over while she's busy having a baby and recover from said baby birthing, he could definitely take over temporarily and not make a fool of himself.**

**Onto the Story**

* * *

"The dreams of Lyanna have continued." Jon tells me nervously, his fingers tracing the lines of my palm as I lean my back against his chest as we relax under the Weirwood yet again.

"What is it, Jon?"

"Aegon. My birth name is Aegon Targaryen." I remain quiet waiting for him to continue but intertwine our fingers. "He lied. Lord Stark is . . . he's not my father. He's my uncle. Why? He let his wife treat me as she did. Let her tell my siblings . . . cousins that I am beneath them. That I am lesser. That I am a sin. That I should have never be-" I turn in his arms, moving onto my kneel before him pulling his head to lie between my breasts as he sobs. "And my mother she stole the name of my brother I do not care if it was in honor! Or remembrance, it is wrong. I can't."

"Jon. Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon are both your cousins and your siblings. You were raised together. And do not take head of that bitter old harpy's words. And if you do not care for it then remain with your name now and be Jon Targaryen or Jaehaerys Targaryen, it is your choice. Do you understand me, love?" He nods drawing a deep breaths before continuing.

Jon tells her of seeing his own birth and hearing the steps of Lord Stark as he rushed to the birthing room that held his mother. He tells her of Lyanna's plead to protect him and his uncle's agreement. "Was he truly protecting me by keeping the truth of my birth secret, Nephyra? Or was he protecting his friend by raising me as his bastard and lying to me all these years?" He looks up at her, at last meeting her eyes. His eyes rimmed with red from his crying. "Do you hate me now? My parents are the reason for the Rebellion. They are the reason your father lost you and died of a broken heart."

"It is not your fault. Never think that." She presses her forehead to his. "We were hardly babes in our mothers' bellies when war broke out. To be honest, there is much that does not make sense about their running away to me."

"How so?"

"Why would they not alert anyone? For that matter how would Lyanna have left Winterfell without anyone knowing? And what of your siblings, Rhaenys and Aegon? Did he truly just leave them and their mother without a word?"

It was then they decides to look further into the past together. They swore they would learn why all happened as it had.


	8. Dragon Dreams & Green-seers 2/2

Varys, Lysa Arryn née Tully, and Petyr Baelish or rather their own individual machinations caused the rebellion and all that followed.

* * *

Lysa Arryn née Tully had bonded with his Lyanna in Harrenhal over their mutual dislike of Catelyn, or so his mother had believed. Lysa was spiteful and jealous. Lyanna's beauty reminding her of Catelyn's, and so she decided they were the same and hid her feelings behind false smiles, kind words, and a dreamy expression. Lyanna had simply believed her to be somewhat naïve and somewhat simple, she had no idea what her 'friend' truly felt for her.

They watched as Lyanna handed Lysa letters for her father, Lord Rickard Stark and her eldest brother, Brandon. They watched as Lyanna shared hugs and tears of farewell with her before leaving Riverrun to 'continue' her journey North only to be meet with Rhaegar. They watched as the two lovers and a half dozen knights rode off. They watched as the two exchanged vows and turned away when they made love. The ten and two years olds blushing and glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes. And so, Lyanna and Rhaegar hid away celebrating their marriage unaware of the damage they wrought with their secrets and placing their trust in those unworthy of it.

They watched as Lysa met with Baelish in secret. They were disgusted even further when they realized Baelish's obsession with Catelyn and his manipulation of Lysa. They were disgusted by the sight of them bedding. It was one such vision that showed them their actions. Lysa told Petyr of the letters Lyanna had given her. She complained of how the horrid and 'beastly looking' Stark girl had all but demanded she pass them on as though she were some servant to be commanded. Lysa spoke of how she had no intention of ever sending them and if they were so important then the wolf bitch should have spoken to her father and brother herself instead of writing letters that could so easily disappear.

Petyr asked if she still had the letters and if he could look them over. Lysa had merely smiled before moving to rise from the bed, clearly naked, and so Nephyra quickly covered Jon's eyes. Oh, how she wished she had done the same as she saw the then young woman's already sagging breasts and thickly haired center. She knew there were no bras in this world and so she truly could not help but wonder how they had appeared to be so highly set when she was clothed before determining she must use a wrap of some kind. She watched as Lysa grabbed the letters from behind a loose stone in the far wall of her chamber's before returning to the bed and under the cloth blankets. 

Petyr read opened and read the letters, taking in their contents. He smirked and Lysa questioned him with furrowed brows. Petyr tell her they will be joining the game and if they play well all their dreams would come true.

Lysa speaks of her dreams. She speaks of how they shall marry and have a castle in which they will fill with children. Once Petyr is sure she sleeps he speaks of his own. He speaks to himself of having Catelyn Tully in his bed or much like her sister on her knees as he uses her mouth as his sword's sheath. He speaks of plans to gather funds and build an army. He speaks of those that stand in his way and how he could ensure their deaths. He speaks of a crown atop his head and his beautiful red-haired queen-to-be.

When Lysa mumbles and wakes just slightly, turning onto her belly Petyr appears annoyed but quickly moves to spread her legs and push her onto her knees. He tells her to relax as he shoves away the blankets giving them both an eyeful of the lovers' bodies before either could fully react. 

"Is that why he is called little finger?" She asks looking up at Jon with a far too innocent look that immediately sends him into a burst of laughter despite the seriousness of it all.

* * *

**WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND ABUSE/MURDER/RAPE (RHAENYS, AEGON, ELIA)**

Varys had his 'little birds' watching, spying on them, and knew of Rhaegar's plans to take Lyanna as his second wife. He stole Rhaegar's letters to Rhaella and Elia. Each letter contained orders for them to leave for Dragonstone and Dorne with his brother and their children. Elia's also containing a copy of papers annulling their marriage and his wishes for her to be with the one she loves as he now is. He burnt the letters before even Pycelle could learn of them and inform Tywin. He had his 'birds spread rumors of his stealing Lyanna. And as he did he sent word to Illyrio Mopatis, whose own babe was the last of the Blackfyre line along with Varys, himself.

They watched as he plotted. They watched as he whispered into Aerys' ear of keeping Elia and her children locked within Maegor's Holdfast. They watched as he watched young Aegon and had one of his bird's make his portrait, a portrait sent to Mopatis. They watched the Sacking and how Varys made sure that Pycelle had every opportunity to ensure the Lannister's entered the Keep. Varys whispered into Aerys ear of his allies arriving and so began the Sacking of King's Landing. And when he left Aerys, they watched as he ensured that not a single Targaryen or Martell loyalists remained to guard Elia and her children by having them placed elsewhere if not killed by his 'birds'.

* * *

They watched as Amory Lynch dragged sweet little Rhaenys out from her father's bed by her legs and when the poor girl screamed out her terror, when she kicked out at him he grabbed her by the hair to pull her out the rest of the way.

He did not care for her age. He did not care for her tears nor her screams. He did not care for how Balerion, her cat, jumped out at him and clawed at his face only for him to throw the cat out the open window. Lynch had shaken her commanding she be silent and when her cries did not end he cut out her tongue before using his blade to stab at the girl's little body. 68. That was the number of times he stabbed her. She was barely three and she was dead. She died choking on her blood as he stabbed her again and again. Her broken cries, the distorted screams of pain, and gurgling as she choked would never leave them.

**\------------------**

They watched as Gregor Clegane stormed into the royal nursery. He was a gruesome sight. His large and armored 8 foot frame covered in the blood of those he killed on his way to them. He smiled cruelly as Elia tried to reach Aegon. Her pleas falling on deaf ears. He tossed her aside sending her flying back. The loud crack of bone breaking was heard as her lower body collided against a column. Clegane swore that if she could make her way to him he would spare her son. She struggled to raise herself from her awful landing regardless of her clearly broken leg as Clegane laughed. They saw as despite her pain she used the very column she collided with to lift herself up only to fall screaming out her pain when she tried to move forward only to collapse.

He mocked her and spoke of how she could not possibly love her babe if she would not come to him as she dragged herself forward, crying and reaching out for her babe. They watched as he lifted Aegon, a babe of a little over a year, by his head. His hand squeezing until it burst before throwing what remained of the babe's body at the wall. Elia's screams of agony ringing throughout the chambers. Clegane reveled in her screams and then her whimpers. Her dulled glistening eyes locked upon where her little Aegon had landed.

He mentioned the beauty of her pain and how he wanted more. He spoke of how a woman was no more beautiful then when she was releasing screams of torture. He told her that her pain hardened him as he moved towards her. He grabbed hold of her by her hair and dragged her to the bed, throwing her upon it. He ripped at the top of her dress revealing her breasts and used his sword to cut at her skirts. Her hands came up with a small blade that was hidden within the folds of where her corset met her skirt stabbing at his hands and arms as best she could, fighting him off, only for his own open hand to fly across her face disorienting her, throwing the blade away from them, and flipping her so that she faced the bed.

He unlaced his trousers and he waited for her to refocus as he placed himself at her entrance. He wanted her to be fully aware of the pleasure he'd be taking from her and the pleasure her pain would give. And he did. Elia had screamed and fought as best she could when he thrusted into her body, ripping at her from within. Her screams horrified them both. Nephyra clung to Jon, burying her face into his chest as her body shook in terror. Jon however could not look away. His eyes were locked upon Elia's face twisted in pain and horror but still calling for help. Disgust and despair. And as Clegane's thrusts began to stutter and his seed was released within her womb, emptiness. Clegane slit her throat, ear to ear, when she no longer responded to him.

* * *

And so Jon felt hatred fill his heart for the first time.


	9. Story Details Explained

Apparently this is necessary. Why is this necessary? Come on people!

Seriously, some of you have me wanting to drop this right now and then you go and do the same with my other stories!It is called fanfiction and you all knew the moment you started reading, what you were reading.

If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that!

Thank you for those of you not doing so, it's for you guys I'm doing this despite my frustrations but at this rate some sites might just be abandoned despite how much I hate finding abandoned stories myself. You guys make dealing with the idiocy, worth it.

* * *

Genes

Yes, the genes do naturally work well together. No, that does not at all imply that mixed race couples or any other couple, for that matter, have fertility issues or that their children would have any sort of defect. Please, before you bother to make ignorant comments actually read what I wrote because I neither said nor in any way implied such. If you at any point took a biology course you would know certain genes simply work together better and that is the case here. green eyes and green eyes will most like make what? Green eyes. Green eyes and brown eyes usually make brown eyes but occasionally, green springs up. The fact is that in this case there is simply enough commonality within the shared genes that there is no dominant or recessive gene. Good-bye.

* * *

Next

The 'flaw' regarding our OC's claim to the Iron Throne and the line of succession where Aerys is concerned.

Generally, this would be true however you are forgetting that here Aerys II never had any right to the throne having been the son of a younger son in the line for the throne and was only named heir of the heir until the birth of Nayella Targaryen which proved Duncan was not sterile (which I mentioned was something Aerys had part in) as such Duncan and any child he had were once more named heirs to the throne. It is not unlikely to assume Aegon had put laws regarding such subterfuge and even kinslaying (or that they were and are still upheld by all Seven Kingdoms) considering how he so often put Visenya to the side for Rhaenys.

Aerys II was never in line for the throne until the Tragedy at Summerhall where only he, his father (barely and only living 2 years after), Rhaella, and Rhaegar escaped. It is not a far fetch, to believe it was Aerys that started the fire as it was never explained what was the cause aside from unproven rumors about trying to hatch dragon eggs.

However, as Aerys' crime from the moment done meant he was stripped of his position as prince and therefore his right to the throne. At best Rhaegar would have some monies and perhaps a lesser property through Rhaella because she would not have been involved but that is it. Also the act of kinslaying was universally despised and only more so the closer the relation with ones parent/sibling being the highest and most despised form which could see one stripped of positions and titles held.

* * *

Next

The 'flaw' regarding our OC's claim to the Iron Throne and the line of succession where Robert is concerned.

Robert therefore, by right of conquest in the laws that are held, is owed that which belonged to Rhaegar and Aerys this means that Robert is owed nothing because Aerys had nothing except possibly that which belonged to his wife. And as stated in GOT the reason Robert could hold the throne without outright backlash was because of the Targaryen blood of his grandmother. Effectively, Robert only took the throne from a prince at best as the moment a son was born from Duncan's line they would be heir and therefore king and as such Robert only killed the branch line of the Targaryen's who acted at Reagents, though Aerys claimed he was still heir after Summerhall.

Nayella (our OC's mother) likely would have been forced by Aerys to marry Rhaegar if she hadn't been so much older than him and formally promised to Orys Baratheon. In fact, I can even see Aerys having planned on marrying Viserys to Nephyra in order to protect his claim to the throne. Which is something that will come up in later chapters as I highly doubt with as much time as Aerys spent with him was something he did not inform his youngest and favorite son of. This would also explain Viserys not marrying Dani himself despite his talk of dragons and his clear disgust and belief that anyone without Targaryen blood is lesser.

Nephyra is not only a Targaryen but a Baratheon and she holds both names. This means that she holds claim to the throne on both sides of her line and as Robert has no true heir, it falls to Stannis or Renly on the Baratheon side but Stannis only ever truly held the support of a few at best, the Navy he took from Kings Landing, and Melisandre. Renly held the support and love of the Stormlands, and he is firmly behind her. Stannis' actions were not that of a man wanting to be king but a man out for revenge on his brother and the woman he made a mockery of his family. He may have believed he would be a good king but the fact is that much like Renly he was led by his cock. The only difference is Loras actually loved Renly where Melisandre sought a promised prince, every time she lost one.


	10. Back to Kings Landing

  
  
**A/N: So someone asked me about the OC having Stormborn in her name. The title Stormborn is given generally given to those born on nights of large and terrifying storms. In the case of Nephyra she was born just before the Rebellion (which was a year long) broke, making her about 1-1.5 year(s) older than Daenerys. I've decided that by the very description for Dani's birth '** **_as the greatest storm in the memory of Westeros howled outside, a storm so fierce that it ripped gargoyles from the castle walls and smashed her father's fleet to kindling_ ** **'it makes sense that this 'storm' was in fact a hurricane and they just have no better way of calling it. As such there are likely 'storm' seasons (hurricane season) which occur and one such 'storm' happened at the time of her birth.**

**This will also later bring something a certain prophecy into play later on. After all a hurricane does carry quite a bit of salt from the ocean now doesn't it? And could smoke not be synonymous with mist considering the time period? Or the winds to cause a fire considering the use of torches to light paths?**

**And before someone mentions Aerys and Rhaella, please remember that neither are the first of their name and as such with the Targaryen lines having married into each other they have in fact already already long since become the line of an Aerys and Rhaella. As I've taken creative license with this fic (using bits of GOT and some of ASoIaF, as it gives way in and explanation in somethings) Jenny of Oldstone never gave the 'prophecy' regarding Jaehaerys' line as in GOT he is not the father of Aerys but rather Aegon is. In this I have made a family tree (nothing to do with me being confused . . . cause that didn't happen).**

**UGH this family tree has me beyond twisted right now! Ignore what I've said before we'll be going by the family tree I put up or in the case of Fanfic just know Duncan is Aerys II uncle and that he had younger brothers, one of which was Aegon the Unlikely (Aerys II's father according to GOT). These GOT and ASoIaF differences are really starting to tick me off while I write this and go back over things. The family tree will also only go up until the most common ancestor shared by Nephyra and Jon/Jaehaerys.**

**P.S How do you other writers do this?!?!? I bow before thee!**

**P.P.S Rhaelle Baratheon nee Targaryen has been moved up and now takes the place of Rhaegel Targaryen in the family tree. This makes her Duncan's aunt and separates how closely related Nephyra's parents were. If anyone has questions about the family tree I've made or why a certain person inherited feel free to ask or look it up on GOT wiki.**

**P.P.P.S Edmund Stark has been made the elder (rather than younger) brother of Rickard that forfeited his right as heir after he met his wife Nivari (a Child of the Forest) in order to marry her. This should help with the difference in ages and the generation gap seen. Basically, Rickard was what I am to my parents, the surprise. My parents were a year away from a child free house and then, Hello world. Though these Stark parents are having a larger gap between children. It works out well for them (us too) since it keeps to the GOT plot, allowing Rickard to become Lord Stark, and Rickard is or rather was raised as the 'new' heir to the North. Because Nivari is a Childe and looked like one the North or rather certain Lords of the North (and their heirs who have inherited) that were friends of Edmund will know of the Children's existence.**

**Pic below (Wattpad & Ao3)**

* * *

**Back to the Story**

Robin needed to be somewhere safe a fact in which they both agreed on. What better way to protect him than for him to be fostered at Storms End and raised beside Gendry. Lysa and Baelish would be the easiest ones to remove from the board. With their combined ability to see what was yet to come they planned. The easiest and quickest way to get rid of the two would be to have Nephyra, Robin and a few guards of both their houses find the lovers in the act. Jon was against this because it put her at risk but the fact remained that they would get no better chance than this one for years. If they acted now however Baelish would be executed and his theft against the crown made known as he would be unable to find someone amongst their retinue that could be bought.

Lysa though was a different story. While the woman would not be executed, only two paths would be left to her. One would lead to her joining the Silent Sisters while the other would see her returned to Riverrun in shame and her marriage annulled. Robin would remain heir despite the annulment as it was clear just looking at him the he held the Arryn look though with the dark hair of his grandmother, Minisa Tully nee Whent.

And so to Kings Landing she would return for Joffrey's name day celebrations.

* * *

**Nephyra's POV**

"Princess Nephyra, you've grown in your time away." Lord Arryn said smiling at me.

"As all children must."

"You're not a child anymore though. Are you girl?" Robert spoke from the throne his fat arse was sat, drinking. _When wasn't he?_ "I remember your chamber maid running out, screaming thinking you had been killed thanks to all the blood released as you slept. The Seven know I would have thought the same had you not been standing there growling like a beast for having been woken by her screams." He laughed.

"Brother, I hardly think that appropriate." Renly said from my side, lips twisting downward.

"Feh, I'm king. It doesn't matter what is or is not appropriate." I saw as Renly's hand fisted.

"My king, please." The Lord Arryn spoke.

"Very well, tell me little fire how goes living in Misthaven of Mistwoods? Seven above, could your father have not come up with a better name"

"My father named the castle after my mother named the village for its constant mist, my king." A fact you damn well know.

"The dragon bitch. Explains so much" Robert said to himself aloud as though no one would hear him and I clenched my jaw. _Soon Nephyra. He'll be dead soon and you won't have to lift a finger._

"All goes well. Misthaven has seen a number of repairs made since your last visit when I became your ward. The city is thriving now that the port has opened in Misty Bay."

"Yet another named for the Mist, your mother's naming, no doubt."

"My own, in fact. In honor of her."

"Step forward, little fire, and take that hood down. I already know your hair holds some of that dragon-spawn look to it. Fortunate, that it does not take up the entirety of your head"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, brother. Nephyra's Targaryen beauty has only grown in her time away." Renly spoke as I removed my hood entirely revealing that while my hair still held the Baratheon black for the first few inches, my Targaryen silver blonde had grown farther upwards, now reaching halfway up my long locks instead of the ends and front pieces it had been upon my leaving.

"Leave."

"Robert-"

"Get out!"

**A/N: Hair reaches the end of her back.**

* * *

"Are you sure you do not wish to leave? You know how unpredictable Robert can be."

"It does not matter. We are here for a reason and we must fulfil it."

"Even if it means dealing with Joffrey's stares?" I didn't bother to hide my shiver disgust.

"Even then."

* * *

"Nephyra, I'm pleased you could make it for my name-day celebrations. Would you allow me to escort you to the dining hall?" Joffrey's eyes roamed over my body and I forced a smile onto my lips, hiding my want to stab the little prick with the daggers hidden on my person and within my inventory.

"Of course, my prince."

The walk took longer than I hoped or perhaps it simply seemed that way due to Joffrey's squeaky voice droning on and on without end. _How long was it thatI have to wait for 'someone' to get tired of his shit and poison him again? Dealing with Lysa and Baelish better be worth if I have to deal with this shit for the next 2 weeks._

* * *

"Lord Arryn!" I hugged the elderly man, all the while cursing him in my head for putting Robert on the throne. Oh, Jon Arryn was a good man for the most part don't get me wrong. He was a fine Lord of the Vale and cared for his people but he was also a man that did as he pleased and damn all else. He believed what was honorable was what was right and should it be wrong but he do it then it must be honorable for he could do nothing else. He made excuses for Robert's actions and did little to correct him. I had no doubt that had Jon Arryn stepped up and spoken to Robert he would not be nearly as bad as he had become in the years.

"Hello, little one. You gave us all quite a surprise, my girl." He said as his fingers lifted a single curl of silver blonde. "Why did you not warn me of your changes?"

"Lord Arryn, am I to inform you every time I go through a period of growth?"

"Of course not, I-"

"Then why would I write to inform you of this? My hair has steadily been turning color since well before I left. I do not see how you could have possibly believed my leaving would make it stop."

He sighed in frustration. "You know how the king feels about your Targaryen looks. The Seven know he nearly killed you the moment he saw your eyes settling away from the blue of babes and the Targaryen violet begin to shine in your eyes. He would refuse to see you or even let your wet-nurse bring you out of your chamber until we saw the Baratheon blue had settled in a ring surrounding it. Now this?"

"This? This is me growing up, Lord Arryn. I may be the daughter of a Baratheon but I am also the daughter of a Targaryen. There is nothing wrong with my appearance. The only thing wrong here, is Robert's behavior!"

"King Robert!"

"He may hold the title but he holds none of the responsibility. And you do not bother to hold him to it!"

"Enough! You may be a princess Nephyra, my girl, but do not forget these walls have ears. Should the wrong person hear you, I fear they may believe you a Targaryen sympathizer. Who knows what your cousin will do then."

"He will do nothing. By the very debt paid to my father unless I commit outright treason against him, he can do me no harm. Please, do remind him of that my Lord Arryn." I said before taking my leave. Hopefully, this discussion will have no bearing on Robin's fostering with Renly. Though thankfully her relationship did not take too much of a hit with home despite her words. Though the said could not be said of Robert when he saw how she had changed.


End file.
